Feline: Competition Part 1 (Comic 2)
It was a very late night in the city of Chicago. The crescent moon watched over as clouds hovered around in the pitch black sky. Even though it was late people still wandered the streets. All with different goals or reasons for walking around. One girl outside at this time was Julia Quenta. She was in her burglar suit she put together and looked pretty good stealing all the materials she needed to make it look good and be bulletproof yet flexible and breathable. Feline got word of a jewelry store getting a new shipment of new and rare crimson gems found in Germany. She watched from the building over unseen by all as the truck was riding into the back to drop the shipment. While they were all on unloading the shipment she was going to sneak into the store. But she saw 3 people walk up in baggy cloths covering them up. One of them said "Help." A man went up to her and said "Sorry homeless bitch we don't have time to help you." She then said "Well I guess I'll just have to help myself." The person punched him in the jaw knocking him out. Feline decided to sit back and observe for the moment and she then wondered why was a jewelry store dropping their shipments off late at night. The people in the meantime took off their rags and showed off their appearance. The all looked the same with blue hair and wearing a pink and blue outfit. Then the one in the middle said "Do what you want with them I'm going for the shipment." The two girls behind her destroyed the people around killing them with one blow to the head or making cracking their bones or making them cry because of the pure pain they feel. The one in the middle ripped open the back door and then made more of her and said "Take what you think is valuable this jewelry stores been smuggling good illegal gems we can use and sell. She then walked off putting on her cloth again. Once the girl walked into a the streets Feline followed her. All the way until she was in another alley when Feline then went invisible and dropped down from the rooftop she was on. She then kicked the girl in the neck hitting her hard in a nerve. The girl fell to the floor in pain yelling "My god damn neck who the fuck did that." Feline then said while being invisible. "Why are you taking the jewelry?" The girl then said "Why does it matter to you? Do you want it for yourself?" A fist then hit the girl in the jaw. Feline then said "Not anymore because their illegal gems and that's a little to hot for my taste but the reason I'm here is because your competition." The girl then said "We aren't even in the same league." The girl then heard Feline move and punched her knocking her into a wall and making her turn visible again. The girl then ran at her trying to punch her. Feline dodged it and then kicked her in the head. She then backflipped over her while scratching her in the face. when she landed she hit her in the face with s spinning back kick. The girl then yelled as blood rushed down her face "Your going to pay for that." She tried to punch Feline but she dodged and then uppercutted her and then flipped her on her back. She then got up and said "They don't call us the Duplicates for nothing." She then multiplied making their be 15 of her. Feline then said "I thought I need a workout anyway." The girls ran at her. Feline turned invisible to throw them off and then kicked one in the head and kicked her into wall. She then flipped over one and then tripped her and then slammed her foot in her throat. She then kicked on in the head making the clone fall into another one. She then punched another in the jaw. She then flipped one into a group of them. She then ran up and knee one in the head. she then used this momentum to flip in the air and slam down into another. She rose to her feet to see fist about to hit her. She moved out of the way of the fist but did not see the other one coming into her jaw. The hit made her slide on the floor. Feline rose to her feet feeling her jaw bruising up. Feline then turned visible again running low on strength to focus on the power. The rest of the girls ran at her. One tried to clothsline her but she she used the arm to leap in the air and then cut one in the face knocking her to the floor. She then finished her off with a knee to the skull. Then a girl caught up to her and kicked her in the ribs making her tumble on the ground. After she stopped tumbling she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. Another said "I've got this." She ran up to her and tried to stomp on her. Feline moved out of the way and leaped up and put her claws in the girl's shoulders. She then threw her at the crowd knocking them down. Feline then tried to run away when a garbage can was thrown over her. The crowd ran at her. Feline then ran up to them. She punched one but another elbowed her in the back. Another then stomped on her back slamming her into the ground. The crowd then begin to jump her. After a couple strong blows cracking her bones she started swinging back. It was hopeless but she got lucky when a girl grabbed her by the back and then slammed her on her head stopping the attack. Feline was woozy from the slam on her head and could not see straight when The clones disappeared with the original saying "Like I said were not even in the same league but nice try for fighting one of us." Feline then said "One?" She then said "Their more than one original bitch." She then kicked her in the head knocking her out. Feline woke up on the dirty floor with her scars healed. She then looked around to see she was only knocked out for a hour. She then ran off to her base to plan a way to get revenge and take out her competition.